Carving Love
by The Light Inside The Darkness
Summary: AU. Jane and Maura run away together as teenagers. What will they encounter on their journey and will they finally be able to find true love? Rizzles.
1. Settling and Unsettling

Chapter 1: Settling and Unsettling

* * *

The bus smelled. That was the first thing Jane Rizzoli noticed. Not only that, but the man sitting in front of her smelled. And now she wasn't sure if the bus smelled or if it was just the man. Leaning over, she whispered.

"Does the bus smell or is it the guy sitting in front of us?" Maura Isles looked up from the folder she was reading. Glancing at the man in front of her, she shrugged.

"I don't smell anything." Jane gave her an incredulous look, but before she had a chance to say anything, Maura continued on. "Hey, did you know that New Haven had the first public tree planting program in America, producing a canopy of mature trees including some large elms and that's how they got the nickname "The Elm City"?"

Jane sighed, crossing her arms in front of her. "No Maura, I did not know that. Nor did I know any of the other twenty 'interesting facts of New Haven'." Maura glanced over at her. "It is very interesting indeed, did you know about-" Jane quickly cut her off. "No! Please Maura, no more. Can we just… not talk about New Haven?" The brown haired girl nodded, putting the folder away.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Maura asked, awaiting Jane's answer. The raven haired girl shrugged. "I don't know…" There was an awkward silence, both girls thinking about the same thing.

"Do you think they've noticed that we're gone yet?" It was a whisper, but Jane clearly heard it. Looking over, she saw Maura wring her hands together. Jane knew her well enough that this was a sign of nervousness. Reaching over, she took her friend's hand. "I don't know. Maybe my mom did. Don't know about yours though. Maybe when she's got more plans for Europe and finds out you're not there. Might take days though." There was no mistaking the venom in Jane's voice.

"Do you think we did the right thing? I mean, by running away? I've only read about it in magazines." Jane looked genuinely shocked. "Maura Isles reads magazines? But… what in the world can you learn from that? I thought, and I quote, that 'magazines are for people who have nothing interesting to undertake and live vicariously through others'." The browned haired girl gave Jane an annoyed look.

"I was conducting my own research." Jane raised her eyebrow. "Right." She drawled, earning another look from Maura. "I was Jane. After you and all these other girls talked about it, it peeked my interest." Jane nodded. "So, what's the conclusion?" Maura glanced at her. "I still do not know how anyone can be quite affected the way you are. There is nothing interesting about reading what Cameron Diaz had for dinner and who she dined with."

Jane chuckled, a comforting silence enveloping them. It was moments later, that the raven haired girl answered Maura's previous question. "I'm not sure we did the right thing. But we had to do something Maur." Maura nodded, giving her friend a small strained smile.

Jane noticed. She always noticed Maura's feelings. The girl didn't how to mask them if her life depended on it. Sighing softly, she reached over a second time and grabbed Maura's hand, holding onto it tightly. The brown haired girl frowned down at them, a strange feeling enveloping her heart.

* * *

"I am never getting on another bus again." Jane complained, stretching her muscles. The two and half hour ride wasn't exactly comfortable. She turned her nose when the man who had been seated in front of them walked past them. "The bus didn't smell." Sighing, she turned around, waiting for Maura to join her.

"I rather enjoyed it Jane. It was a whole new experience for me." Jane rolled her eyes. _Of course she heard that._ "Where onto next?" Jane asked, hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

She watched Maura take out the folder again, wondering why she kept it. "I doubt there's anything in there Maur. Let's just go, walk around, take in the scenery." Maura looked up from the folder.

"Why would you say that? I've read about three different hotels already and I'm only halfway through this folder. I assure you that there's something in here." Jane opened her mouth several times to say something, but she failed every time.

Eventually, she just stood there and looked at her friend. Maura, who hadn't noticed her staring, kept reading, completely oblivious to what was going on around her. Moments later, she looked up when she heard Jane's voice. "A hotel? Why on earth would we go to a hotel?" Maura gave her an 'isn't it obvious look'. "Because we need a place to sleep and eat and there seem to be enough hotels around here. They seem to have exquisite taste and some of their menu's look incredibly tasteful." Jane blinked once, twice. "And how do we get the money for these heavenly hotels that have exquisite taste?"

Again, Maura gave her the same look. "I have money Jane. I doubt you would forget. It was one of the first things you said when you saw my house. I do remember that correctly don't I? I believe you said 'Jesus, how much money do you have?'" Maura tried to imitate Jane, which the latter decided to ignore. Jane threw her hands up, giving up.

"Fine. Lead the way rich girl." Maura smiled at her, grabbed her own bags, and walked past Jane. She stopped however, when Jane called her name. "Give me your bag Maur, I'll carry it." Maura blinked at her. "Why? I'm fine carrying it by myself Jane." Jane smiled at her, a low chuckle escaping her lips.

"Yes, but how are you going to read the folder and carry three bags?" The brown haired girl seemed to ponder this. A couple of seconds later, she agreed with her friend, handing her the bags, although reluctantly.

"Okay, now we're good to go!" Maura had to laugh at Jane's enthusiasm. Opening up the folder again, she looked at the small map that was included and started walking, leading both her and Jane to their next destination.

* * *

"Okay, I have to admit that this is… amazing. Maur! Oh my God, look at this place!" Jane dropped the bags to the ground and looked around them. When Maura had said that the hotel would have everything they needed, she wasn't kidding.

Jane would've been happy with just a room and a bed, but Maura decided that if they stayed somewhere, there was no reason why they couldn't stay there in style. And even though Jane had been reserved about two 16 year old girls checking into a hotel without an adult, Maura had talked her way through this, successfully checking them in afterwards. In the Presidential Suite. Which wasn't available. Before they met Maura Isles.

The room held a living room, a separate king sized bedroom, a bathroom with marble floors and a tub, a bar, an espresso maker, a desk with a laptop and internet. Jane sighed contently, crashing down on the sofa. Maura seemed pleased with Jane's reaction, glad she could be any help. Though the raven haired girl on the couch did have a burning question.

"Hey Maur? They can't like, track us or something right?" Maura shook her head, making her way over to where Jane was. "No, I paid with cash and gave up fake names." Jane raised her eyebrow, inquiring further information.

"You're name is Nancy and mine is Gwendolyn." Jane looked at Maura, before she burst out laughing. "Nancy?" She choked out, doubling over in laughter. "Gwendolyn?" Jane's laughter filled the room and she literally rolled off the couch laughing. Maura seemed offended, wondering why Jane would find this so hysterical.

"Yes, I don't see what's wrong with these names." This only caused Jane's laughter to increase. Maura sighed, crossed her arms in front of her and waited for Jane to finish her ridiculous act of rolling on the ground.

It took Jane a couple of minutes to calm down enough to sit back down on the couch, hiccupping now and then. Maura looked at her, clearly offended. Jane felt sorry for. "I'm sorry Maur." She started, laugh escaping her lips. "Why did you choose these names?" Even though Jane had no real interest in knowing the meaning behind her choice, she decided to show some interest to make up for laughing in Maura's face.

The browned haired girl sighed. "I chose Gwendolyn because of Gwendolyn Brooks. She was the first African-American to win a Pulitzer prize for poetry. And Nancy for Nancy Drew." Maura pouted, not believing Jane.

Her friend however, was stunned. Not because of Gwendolyn, but because she named her after Nancy Drew. "You remembered." Jane whispered, feeling a lump form in her throat and quilt tearing at her heart. Maura glanced at her. "Of course I remembered Jane." It was a simple statement, but the girl had no idea what it meant to Jane.

Clearing her throat, Jane quickly apologized before checking out all the other rooms, leaving a stunned Maura behind. She barely apologized and when she did, it was always unexpected. A small smile appeared on Maura's face and any earlier feelings quickly disappeared.

* * *

So, this idea popped up and I just had to write about it. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Oh by the way, I'm basing their hotel on The Study At Yale. So again, let me know what you think about this story and I'm sorry it's not all too long, but I think I'm going to keep this length. Though that depends on my inspiration and ideas. And also, if you want them to see something or do something or whatever, you can let me know and I'll see what I'll do with it! Until next time!


	2. College Already?

Chapter 2: College already?

* * *

"Come on Maur! Can we go anywhere but there?" Jane's voice floated through the hotel's lobby, the question making Maura sigh.

"Jane, we've already discussed this. Three times." She turned around, coming face to face with a pouting Jane. Rolling her eyes, the brown haired girl turned on her heel and walked on, leaving behind a sulking Jane.

The latter caught up quickly when she figured out Maura would leave her behind. She sighed stubbornly, shoving her hands in her pockets. "I still don't get why you want to go _there_." Maura glanced at her friend.

"We might as well take this opportunity to learn something Jane. And there's no better place than Yale to do so. Besides we're not that far away." Again, the raven haired girl sighed, but followed none the less.

"We can visit Yale Field after Yale all right?" Jane just nodded, her hopes being lifted slightly.

Last night, she decided to leaf through Maura's folder, figuring she might as well see if there was anything interesting around. Seeing as Jane was a major baseball fan, she was pleased when she came across a whole section dedicated to the sport. And even though she knew nothing about the New Haven Ravens (Seriously, what kind of name is that) there was no reason for her not to pay a visit to the Yale Field where several minor baseball teams were being hosted.

Maura had convinced her to visit Yale, a school she had been interested in ever since she could remember. Jane had actually found her friend adorably cute when she kept talking about college and her future, even including Jane in it. Though she would never admit this to anyone… ever. Sparing a quick glance at her companion, she found herself unable to look away.

The sun peeked just over the rooftops, enveloping the street in a warm morning glow. But not only did it envelop the street, it cascaded around Maura, making her seem even more beautiful. Jane's breath hitched in her throat and she followed her friend's hair, waving around her face, the sun causing it to glow gold. The twinkle in Maura's eyes seemed to capture Jane's attention next. The raven haired girl found her lost in her big brown eyes, eyes that held so much emotion, always told her what her friend was thinking, always let her know if she was okay. Jane found her heart beat increase, her breathing become erratic and had to push down the urge to run her hand through Maura's hair. Swallowing, she forced herself to look away. To look at anything other than the girl next to her. And she found this task the hardest thing she had ever done.

* * *

"Jane! Look at this place! It's incredibly beautiful, all these books. I've never seen so many books in one place." Jane laughed quietly, taking in Maura's reaction to one of the library's that were located around Yale. The girl was acting like she was in a candy shop and her mother had just told her she could get anything she wanted.

A frown appeared on Jane's face, wondering if Maura's mother ever did something like that with her. Looking at her friend run around, take in everything that was the library of Yale, an idea formed in her head. Jane couldn't make up for what her mother didn't do, but that didn't mean she couldn't let her experience it.

"Maura, calm down! They'll call security and kick us out if you keep this up!" she saw Maura stop dead in her tracks, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I'll try to be calm." Jane sighed, wondering when Maura would finally get her joking voice… or any jokes at all. Waving it off, she approached her friend.

"It's fine. I doubt they'll call security anyway." This was all it took to get Maura back to running around like a kid in a candy store. Jane couldn't help but let out the laugh and sat down, deciding to let Maura do whatever she wanted.

It only took her another fifteen minutes before she got to where Jane was, her smile practically covering her whole face. "Someone's happy."Jane noted, not bothering to hide her own smile upon seeing Maura's. Maura nodded eagerly, holding her hand out for Jane to take. "Come on, let's see the rest!" Jane, not wanting to ruin Maura's happiness, grabbed her hand and let herself be pulled up and around campus.

She couldn't help noticing however, that neither of them made a move to let go of each other's hand. Jane felt her heart skip a beat and felt butterflies fill her stomach. Her eyes shot up towards Maura. Could she be feeling all of this because of her. Was she the cause of all of this? Jane's brain turned and turned, trying to come up with a reasonable answer to what she was feeling. Though the moment her eyes landed on their entwined fingers, she could feel the electricity move up her arm, straight towards her heart giving it an extra jolt.

* * *

They had spent the entire day walking around Yale, taking all the scenery in, Jane not being able to tell Maura it was time to go. The girl seemed so comfortable, like she belonged there. She even talked to students, teachers. Hell, she even snuck into one of the classes. All right, so Jane gave her a little push. It wasn't Jane that told her to actually sit down when the teacher called out and participate. The raven haired girl couldn't help but be proud of her. The way she handled the students. Jane had to laugh when Maura easily won a debate about some kind of environment thing. Jane didn't exactly pay attention, too caught up in staring at Maura. When the brown haired girl had snuck out a little while later, she had squealed like a little girl, had grabbed Jane's hand again and walked off.

Right now, they were on their way back to the hotel to get something to eat and decide what to do from there. Jane however, had other plans Maura didn't know about. The latter got confused however, when Jane led them away from the hotel. Glancing around, Maura turned to her friend. "Uhm Jane? I don't think this is the way back to the hotel." Jane merely shrugged, a sly grin appearing on her face.

"I read about this place earlier. It's supposed to be really great. Just trust me okay?" Maura nodded, giving Jane s breathtaking smile. The raven haired girl had to pull herself away from that smile, not wanting to get lost because she couldn't help her feelings.

The two carried on for about five minutes, before Jane stopped them both in front of a colorful store. Maura looked up, her eyebrows knitting together. "Wanda's Sugar Rush? Uhm, Jane? What kind of store is this?" Jane simply smiled at her. "You'll see." She didn't say anything else, instead pulling Maura in behind her.

The bell rang when they opened the door and as they stepped in, they were met with the most incredible sight they would ever see. _Well, maybe second best. _Jane thought, sparing a glance towards Maura. There was candy in all sorts and sizes, different flavors, different kinds. There were Jelly Beans, chocolate, truffles, anything you wanted, it was there. Jane heard a small gasp next to her and as she looked at Maura, she was once again blown away by her beauty.

"Jane this is… a candy store." Jane nodded, her eyes still fixed on Maura's. "Yeah it is." Maura turned to look at her friend, unshed tears in her eyes. Jane's smile fell, thinking she did something wrong. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, if it was something she did, when Maura threw her arms around Jane, hugging her tightly. "I've never been to a candy store before." the brown haired girl's whisper made Jane's hair in the back of her neck stand up, her heart and butterflies working overtime.

Slowly, Jane hugged her back, closing her eyes and taking in the scent that was clearly Maura. "I figured." She whispered back, wishing that this moment would never last. Maura pulled back a few seconds later however, but the smile Jane got made her be sure that as long as she was with Maura, the moment would never end.

* * *

Ahh, so sweet. So Jane's pretty much starting to figure out what she's feeling for Maura. What do you think will happen next and how long will Jane be able to hide her feelings for her friend? And how will Maura react when she finds out? Does she feel the same? Please leave reviews letting me know what you think! They inspire me to keep writing and update way faster. I have seen all the followers and I was blown away! Thank you for liking this story enough already to want to follow it. But just write something down here and let me know! Until next time!


End file.
